coffeefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordWeirdo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Coffee industry of Colombia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:32, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:34, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! I'm happy to help out as an occasional contributor, glad to see someone take the reins! Vanityklaw (talk) 06:34, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi from Tea Wiki As I am involved with Tea Wiki - what opportunities are there for cooperation? How should we deal with companies involved in the production and sale etc of both tea and coffee? I created the Tea and coffee festivals page (but not updated in a while) - any other 'topics of common interest'? There is also http://teacoffee.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_and_Coffee_Wiki - which could perhaps be transformed into a 'hot drinks wiki' (with links to the tea and coffee wikis). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Will also mention http://haveanothercup.wikia.com/wiki/Local_Coffee_Wiki. Perhaps a list on the T&C wiki could be created with a list of companies producing both beverages (and others) - with links to the various pages on the other wikis: and also a 'hot beverages festival listing.' (The wiki thus becomes a hub for the various other wikis) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:55, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I have just started another wiki so can't adopt another wiki (and besides I have several on the go already). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:12, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Shall we exchange admin rights to 'keep things running smoothly'? Perhaps the 'years and days' pages could be simplified for now (so the more general wanted pages can be created) - there are various coffee-timelines on the web. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) IP-contributors If you would delete all the IP pages I tweaked as being spam. Jackiespeel (talk) 15:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) If I had admin rights I would have done it myself (I do similar 'tweaking' generally when exploring the wikiaverse and not intending to take on the wiki in question). Jackiespeel (talk) 21:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I have made similar arrangements with a couple of other wikis (and I have made you an admin on Tea wiki) - so when it suits you. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) London Wiki templates Would you be able to tidy them up? (Substitute London for Coffee in the URL) And as possibilities for CW - equivalents to http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_shops_in_London and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/English_coffeehouses_in_the_17th_and_18th_centuries. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:44, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks - I prefer doing the historical and other research (creating the TW page and finding the WP page etc) to anything more than basic technical (think 'follow the trouble-shooting guide and knowing what the right question to ask is'). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:58, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Coffee shows etc An example would be 'Caffè Culture Show' - would there be enough material for a 'Coffee related events' page on Coffee Wiki? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:51, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi When are you back? Jackiespeel (talk) 12:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) As it is fairly quiet here at the moment, no real problem. (And as the saying goes 'I finally have a free afternoon to deal with... is often a work magnet.') Jackiespeel (talk) 16:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Are you back then? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:25, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Blogs etc If it is definitely off message I delete - if 'sort of relevant' I leave for you to decide. What is needed is a wiki where all the nuisances (as distinct from the beginners-needing-much-help and 'my pet vaguely relevant topic/weak jokes' people etc) can be banished so they can annoy each other. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:54, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I was referring to the Darrin entry. The general look-at-mes and 'I don't need no spellcheck and grammar' folk could be sent to the Dungeon - and whoever sends the run-of-the-mill spams. (The Spanish prisoner letters of a century ago are virtually identical apart from the amount to their modern equivalents.) Jackiespeel (talk) 13:52, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Quite a few wikis could be banished to the Dungeon as well (which would have some of the attributes of a mirror maze and possibly a solipsistic-to-user one at that). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:39, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 'A Stephen King short story I read once' - the family exiting a shopping centre end up in another larger one. There is 'a descriptive posting to Wikia Central' in this discussion. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia page Do you wish to copy over https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_coffee_companies and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_coffeehouse_chains? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Will require some working on (WP pictures etc) - and tables are easy to dislocate. Would you be in a position to do anything? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The pictures, and in some cases linking to the relevant WP pages (eg cruise ships are unlikely to have much relevance to CW). Jackiespeel (talk) 21:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Probably just simpler to 'uninclude' the pictures and wait for 'someone looking for such a task' to join CW :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Badges If you get round to constructing any (not knowing how to do so myself) - something involving 'bean counting'? Jackiespeel (talk) 15:51, July 20, 2016 (UTC) And if you are so inclined feel free to construct badges for the other wikis I participate in :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:45, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Grandpa, Please let me know what I can do to this article (http://coffee.wikia.com/wiki/ChestBrew_Coffee) in order to complete it? I'm guessing that I should not be using (http://coffee.wikia.com/wiki/Gorilla_Coffee) as a reference? Thank you Eco112 (talk) 23:52, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your help Grandpa. Can I send you some coffee? Eco112 (talk) 05:13, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Spy949420942095‎ I leave you to direct this person in the right direction. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:32, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Timeline At such time as there are enough entries it could be split up (general history, companies etc) - see the ones I have created on the Local History Wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 08:54, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :And perhaps the various 'centuries' pages could be subsumed into the list (until there is sufficient material to recreate them) - most years will not have anything particularly coffee-related. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:09, June 15, 2018 (UTC)